Unova Travels
by MetaDawnKnightMistEon
Summary: Hilbert and Hilda have been rivals ever since they met. Now, the two will be starting their Pokemon journey together! As the two rivals travel across Unova, they meet Team Plasma, who want to steal other people's Pokemon! Can Hilda and Hilbert put aside their rivalry, for the sake of their(and other people's) Pokemon? (This is my first story! Please review!)
1. Wishful Dream

Hilbert's POV

Hilbert's eyes gleamed. He had waited so long for this moment. The moment when he would battle Alder, the champion, and beat him with his most loyal Pokemon.

Hilbert knew this moment was important and everything came down to this.

He squeezed one of his Pokeballs tightly for reassurance. "Go, Pokemon!" He yelled, letting his Pokeball fly from his hand. Out came his most trusted friend, his-

Beep beep beep! Beep beep beep!

Hilbert groaned sleepily and smacked the snooze button on his alarm clock. He snuggled back into his covers, closing his eyes once again.

"Hilbert? Hilbert! HILBERT!"

Hilbert rolled in his bed. "What?" He yelled, opening one brown eye. His friend, Bianca peeked her head in his room.

"Um... we're going to be late to Juniper's if you don't get out of bed!" She narrowed her eyes. "And I thought this day was important to you!"

Confused, Hilbert turned to his calendar. His eyes widened when he saw what day it was. "Oh, crap!" He sat up suddenly and jumped out of bed. "Bianca! Why didn't you wake me?!"

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Sorry. I tried." She turned around and started walking to the door.

"Get changed and come down stairs quickly; we have to leave in five minutes!"

Hilbert shook himself and made a beeline to his closet as soon as Bianca closed the door.

He threw off his pajamas and grabbed a black shirt and blue sweater. His hair was a mess, so he picked out a hat to cover his hair. Checking himself after he got changed he ran for the stairs.

Once down stairs, his mom handed him a backpack. "Bianca is already outside." She said, giving him a quick hug. "Have fun learning about all the different kinds of Pokemon!" She called, waving her hand at him.

Hilbert ran down his sidewalk and eventually caught up with Bianca.

"Good! You're finally here!" She said, smoothing her skirt. "Cheren is already at Professor Juniper's, so we'd better hurry!"

Nodding at her, Hilbert took off down the road with Bianca close on his heels.

The two dashed around the corner to Professor Juniper's and burst into the room.

"Sorry we're late Professor, but-" Hilbert cut himself off. Not only was Juniper and Cheren waiting for him, but someone he had deliberately hoped would not be there...was idly leaning against the wall! His rival, Hilda, was going to receive her first Pokemon the same day he would receive his!

**Edit: Okay, I know this chapter is pretty sketchy, but hopefully you think the next ones are much better! Personally, I think they improve, but I want to hear what you think! Please review! **


	2. Choices

Hilda's POV

Hilda was leaning back lazily on the wall of the lab. She had been in that position for about thirty minutes, and was getting very bored. "We're all here now, so can we choose our Pokemon?"

Hilda felt Hilbert's challenging brown eyes drill into her back like nails. She knew he didn't want her in the Professor's lab, and she didn't want him here either.

Hilda and Hilbert have always been rivals, ever since Hilbert moved into Nuvema Town. She hated him the moment she laid eyes on him, and she knew that they would never be friends.

Juniper nodded at Hilda. "Sure! Just let me tell you a little bit about your journey." She walked over to a small desk.

"I know you already know a lot about the Pokemon that live around Nuvema Town, like Lillipup and Pidove, but now this is your chance to travel the whole Unova region to discover all kinds of Pokemon for yourselves!"

She picked up a small tray with four Pokeballs on it. "First, each of you pick your first Pokemon."

She lifted all of the Pokeballs and dropped them on the ground. Out came each Pokemon, a Snivy, a Tepig, an Oshawott, and some other Pokemon. It couldn't have been from around here, because Hilda had never seen that Pokemon before. It looked really scared.

Cheren looked up at the Professor, with a confused look on his face. "Er... isn't Chimchar a Sinnoh Pokemon?"

"It is." The Professor laughed nervously. "Well, as you can see, there are only three Unova starters and four of you. So, I called Professor Rowan,the Sinnoh professor, and asked for the fire-type starter, Chimchar, so all of you can go on a journey." Cheren nodded, understanding what she meant.

The Professor turned toward Hilda. "Well, Hilda, you where the first here, so you can choose the Pokemon you want first."

Behind her, Hilda heard Hilbert growl under his breath, and she fought the urge to turn around and stick her tongue out at him.

Hilda turned her attention to the four Pokemon in front of her. The Sinnoh Pokemon (Chimchar, was it?) still looked terrified, as if he knew he was no longer in his home in Sinnoh. Hilda felt a bit sympathy towards him, but she knew Chimchar wasn't the Pokemon she really wanted to train.

Instead, Hilda crouched down in front of the Unova starters, the ones she knew a little bit about already. Her eyes grazed the different Pokemon, until she locked eyes with the Tepig. He was cute, and his big, solid black eyes were hopeful. He smiled up at her patiently. She smiled back at him. His eyes brightened and the fire pig Pokemon jumped into her lap.

Hilda stumbled back a little bit. She couldn't help but to laugh. "This one, please!"

The Professor smiled. "I love seeing Trainers and Pokemon getting along as soon as they meet." She said, half to herself. "Alright, here is Tepig's Pokeball, your Pokedex, and some other things that you will need on your journey."

Hilda took the items from Professor Juniper. "Thanks. I'll make the best of my journey." Tepig squealed from where he was sitting on Hilda's head. He wasn't very heavy, so Hilda let him sit there.

The Professor giggled. "I can see you two are settled, so we will move on."

"Um... Professor Juniper?"

The Professor turned her head. "Yes, Cheren?"

Cheren slightly blushed. "Well, I was wondering if I could choose my Pokemon next?"

The Professor nodded. "Go ahead."

He took a step towards the Pokemon. "If it's okay, I would like Chimchar." He admitted. Chimchar looked up at Cheren, it's gray eyes filled with surprise. "Getting a Pokemon from another region would be more exciting than getting a Unova Pokemon like every other trainer." Cheren continued.

"I see, Cheren." The Professor said. "In that case, instead of giving you a normal Pokedex, I'll give you a national Pokedex, along with Chimchar's Pokeball and some extra Pokeballs for when you see Pokemon in the wild that you want to catch." She handed the items to Cheren. He thanked her quietly and put the items in his bag. Chimchar walked up to him, hesitantly, before Cheren called him back to his Pokeball.

"_Of course Cheren would want to study an out-of-region Pokemon; he's always doing that kind of stuff."_ Hilda thought with a small smile. She knew Cheren very well.

"Oh, oh!" Bianca suddenly shouted. "My turn, my turn!"

Hilbert sighed loudly. Hilda smirked at him, while her Tepig sat on her head, watching his Pokemon friends waiting patiently to be chosen.

Without warning, Snivy zipped across the room and cannoned into Bianca. Bianca gave a little gasp of surprise before falling to the floor. Snivy made a strange noise that sounded like laughing.

Hilda, Hilbert, and Cheren chuckled. "He's perfect for you, Bianca!" Hilda joked. "You both run around without warning!"

Bianca looked into Snivy's big brown eyes. "What do you say, Snivy?" Snivy nodded quickly as the Professor gave Bianca her things.

Hilbert walked slowly across the room and stopped in front of Oshawott. Oshawott stared at him, his eyes searching Hilbert's.

"Um... so..." Hilbert trailed off, itching his ear.

Hilda couldn't help but to smirk again. "_He needs to work on his introduction."_ She reached up and pulled Tepig off of her head and smiled at him. He beamed at her, and Hilda couldn't help but to give her new friend a hug.

"_Tepig and I are going to be the best team ever!"_ Hilda thought. "_Take away the fact that I have to put up with Hilbert every time I happen to see him, this might be an amazing adventure!"_

Hilbert called Oshawott back into his Pokeball. He looked up at Hilda suddenly. He stared at her, his brown eyes becoming narrow. Hilda stared back. "_If he __challenges me to a Pokemon battle, he'd have the type advantage."_ She realized suddenly.

Tepig must have noticed the rivalry between the trainers, because he growled softly and began scowling. Despite Hilbert's glare, Hilda suddenly felt comforted. "_Tepig likes me. He's on my side."_ Her heart soared. _"My adventure is really beginning._


	3. The Incident

**Hey, guys! MetaDawnKnightMistEon here, and I have to apologize for the late upload. I just got back from a short trip, so I didn't have time to upload. Sorry! Well, enjoy chapter three!**

Hilbert's POV

"Okay!" Said Professor Juniper. "Now that all of you have chosen your Pokemon, it's time to start your adventure!" She beamed at Hilbert. "I'm sure you four will do just great filling out the Pokedex! Just be safe! Going on a journey by yourself can be dangerous and lonely. You can travel with each other, or find another trainer to travel with."

She guided them to the door. "The first city you will pass through first is Accumula Town. There's Club there for trainers who love to battle. It's called the Battle Club and it will take place in a week." She smiled at them. "You can stay there and join the Battle Club, or you can skip that and continue on into Striaton City, where the first gym is."

_"I'll do whatever Hilda isn't going to do."_ Hilbert thought instantly. He glanced in her direction. She was standing next to Cheren, listening to Juniper's words. Her bright blue eyes held excitement and determination. She was really pretty. But Hilbert hated her to much to like her. _"Besides,"_ He thought. _"SHE has the Pokemon I wanted."_ His eyes shifted from Hilda to her Tepig. He was sitting patently on her head, his face held the same emotion Hilda's face had.

Hilbert had always loved fire-type Pokemon. They always seem full of energy and ready to battle. He intended to start with Tepig, but that obviously didn't happen. Anger and disappointment had distracted him when he met his Oshawott. Even he had to admit their first greeting was flat out terrible and embarrassing.

_"Oshawott probably thinks I'm pretty pathetic."_ Hilbert touched Oshawott's Pokeball. _"If this journey turns out awful, I'm blaming Hilda."_ He thought.

Hilbert got so lost in thought that he didn't notice that everyone was saying their good-byes to Professor Juniper. He quickly plastered a smile on his face and shook hands with the Professor. "Thanks for the Pokemon, Professor!" He said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

The Professor beamed at him. "No problem!" She leaned close to him and whispered, "That Oshawott of yours, none of the trainers in the past wanted it, so it's been here in my lab for a long time." She gave him a hopeful smile. "You will take care of it, right? It has waited so long for a trainer."

"O-of coarse!" Hilbert stuttered. _"Oshawott has been rejected by other trainers?! Why?"_ Promising himself to check out Oshawott's moves later, he said farewell to the Professor and turned around to start his journey.

"Hey, Hilbert!" Bianca was running at him with full speed. He braced himself, in case Bianca ran into him, but his eccentric friend managed to stop herself before colliding with him. "We should travel together!"

Hilbert blinked. "Come again?"

Bianca jumped up and down with excitement. "I said, we should travel together!" Her green eyes started to glow. "Hilda and Cheren are going to travel together, and like Juniper said, traveling by yourself is boring!"

Hilbert shoved his hands in his pockets. "I don't know..."

Bianca frowned. "Come on! Please! We're both going to the same place!" Hilbert shrugged. "P-plus, we could train together!" That caught Hilbert's attention. "We could get stronger quickly and watch each other's gym battles, and-!"

"Alright, alright! We can travel together!" Hilbert gave up. Bianca is impossible to argue with. She always wins.

Bianca clapped her hands. "Yay! I knew you'd see reason!" Hilbert started walking down the road.

"H-hey! Where are you going?" Bianca called after him.

"Um... Accumula town? Ya know, the place we are all heading?"

"Right!" She walked faster to catch up with him.

They walked in silence for a while. Bianca spoke up suddenly. "Hey, are you going to join the Battle Club?"

Hilbert shrugged. "I dunno. I'd need more Pokemon to enter. I can't just depend on Oshawott." That reminded him that he needed to check out Oshawott's moves. He grabbed the Pokeball out of his pocket. "Come out, Oshawott!"

Oshawott came out of his Pokeball. He stared up at Hilbert as he pulled out his Pokedex. He scanned Oshawott.

"Oshawott. The Sea Otter Pokemon." The Pokedex said. "The scalchop on it's stomach is made from the same elements as claws. It detaches the scalchop for use as a blade."

Hilbert looked back at Oshawott. "So, your scalchop is used as a sword. Huh." He looked up Oshawott's moves. "The moves you know are... only tackle and tail whip?!" He groaned quietly.

"Um, Hilbert?" Bianca piped up. "Those are the only moves starter Pokemon know at first." She pulled her Pokeball out of her bag. "Go, Snivy!"

Snivy popped out of his Pokeball and Bianca scanned it.

"Snivy. The Grass Snake Pokemon." The Pokedex said. "They photosynthesize by bathing their tails in sunlight. When they are not feeling well, their tails droop."

Bianca held up her Pokedex. "See? Snivy's only moves are tackle and leer." She snapped her fingers. "I know! Lets have a Pokemon battle!" She winked at him. "So we can see who's stronger."

"Alright." Hilbert glanced looked down at Oshawott. "Are you ready?" Oshawott's face became defensive and he gave a soft battle cry.

"Okay! Let's start! Snivy, use tackle!" Snivy ran forward at a stunning speed. Oshawott wasn't fast enough to dodge, so he flew back on contact and rolled across the ground, slightly dazed.

"Oshawott!" Hilbert yelled. "Are you okay?" Oshawott stood up, shaking a little.

"Wow, Snivy! That was awesome!" Bianca praised. "Use tackle again!" Snivy ran forward again.

"Oshawott, you have to dodge!" Hilbert spoke up. Oshawott jumped to the side suddenly, but he dodged to early and Snivy turned and still managed to knock him over. Oshawott landed on his face with a small cry.

"Oshawott, use tail whip!" Hilbert cried. Oshawott's ears perked at the command and he stood up off the ground. His eyes grew wide, catching the sun just right, and he started wagging his tail cutely.

"Oh my gosh!" Bianca shrieked. "Hilbert, your Oshawott is so adorable!" She smiled competitively. "But that doesn't change the fact that we're going to beat you! Snivy, use tackle again!"

Snivy rushed forward again, but Hilbert noticed the Grass Snake Pokemon was slower then last time.

"Oshawott, dodge! But wait until the right moment!" Hilbert added. Oshawott waited, following his trainer's command. Right before Snivy made contact, Oshawott jumped to the side. Snivy ran past him. Caught off guard, he stumbled into a thick bramble bush. Snivy gave a sudden shout of surprise and pain. He tried to escape, but already, he managed to get his tail wrapped around on one of the vines.

"Oh, no!" Bianca yelled. She ran over to the bush and grabbed one of the branches. She jerked her hand back in sudden pain, but shook it off and grabbed the branch again.

Hilbert watched in horror. "Come on, Oshawott!" He said. Oshawott yelped in agreement and the two ran over to help Bianca. Hilbert grabbed a vine and started pulling. Oshawott mimicked his trainer and pulled on a low vine.

"Hold on, Snivy!" Hilbert called. Oshawott said something urgently and the Grass Snake Pokemon stopped struggling, his eyes wide with terror.

"Snivy!" Bianca wailed. "I'm coming!"

Hilbert tugged harder, feeling the long thorns dig into his hands. _"This isn't helping!"_ Hilbert thought. Snivy started struggling again and Oshawott yelled out to him again. Suddenly, Hilbert got an idea.

"Oshawott!" The otter stopped pulling and turned his attention to Hilbert.

"Use you're shell to cut the vines!" Hilbert commanded. Oshawott pulled his scalchop off of his stomach and started slicing at the bramble. The vines fell onto the ground. Oshawott moved closer to Snivy, slicing at anything in his way.

Once he had a clear path, he grabbed Snivy and tugged hard on him. Snivy came out easily, and the two Pokemon rolled out of the bush.

Bianca scooped up Snivy and held him close to her chest. "Oh my gosh, Snivy! Are you okay?" She examined him closely. Snivy was shaking hard, and he had a long scratch under his eye, along with other minor wounds. "We need to get him to a Pokemon Center!" Bianca declared.

Hilbert took off his bag and grabbed his map. "The Pokemon Center is a couple miles away." He said, glancing down the road. "If we hurry, we'll get there by nighttime, so-"

"Hey, Hilbert?" Bianca interrupted. "Wasn't your mom a Pokemon nurse at some point?" Hilbert nodded. "We could just go to your house, then? It's closer." Bianca's eyes were pleading. "If Snivy doesn't get help soon, he might get even more hurt!"

Hilbert looked down at Snivy. He had stopped shaking, but his eye was still bleeding. _"Well, I guess we have no choice..."_ He thought ruefully. _"I wanted to get to Accumula Town as soon as possible though..."_

"Alright, Bianca." He said finally. "We'll go back to my house."

Bianca let out a big breath. "Thank you, Hilbert! After Snivy gets better, we can go to Accumula Town! I promise!" She turned around and started running back to Nuvema Town.

Hilbert watched her, his face turning red in anger. Below him, Oshawott let out a soft cry, and Hilbert looked down at him, guiltily. _"I shouldn't be mad at Snivy or Bianca."_ He thought. _"It's not their fault."_

He nodded. "Come on, Oshawott." He said, trying hard not to show his anger, or now it was fear. Oshawott nodded and the two took off after Bianca and her injured Snivy.

_"I hope Snivy is okay..."_ Hilbert grimaced. "_Bianca will never forgive herself if Snivy doesn't get better..."_

He noticed Oshawott was starting to slow down, tired from his battle. Hilbert swooped his arm down and picked up Oshawott. He blinked in surprise and whispered something. Hilbert tightened his grip on Oshawott. "Snivy will be okay." He promised. The small blue Pokemon nodded, trying to believe him.

_"For Bianca's sake, I hope I'm right..."_


	4. Building a Team

**Hey, guys! I just realized I forgot to put the disclaimer up! Sorry! Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon series, and I make no profit from it in any way! Thank you!**

Hilda's POV

Tepig waited next to Hilda while she sat looking over the map her mom gave her. _"Okay, Accumula Town is about... 5 miles away from we are."_ She glanced over at Cheren, who was scrolling through his Pokedex. He was completely mesmerized by his National Pokedex, and had been looking at it for a while.

He called out his Chimchar not long ago, and Hilda and Cheren had a quick battle. Not a full on battle, were one Pokemon knocked out the other Pokemon, but a small one, were each trainer tried out their moves. No serious injuries; Cheren pointed out there where no Pokemon Centers anywhere for a couple of miles.

"Hey, Cheren!" Hilda called. Cheren didn't respond. Chimchar tugged on his vest and pointed at Hilda, saying something quietly. Cheren's eyes followed Chimchar's arm until he was looking at Hilda.

"Did you want me, Hilda?" He asked.

Hilda nodded, slightly annoyed. "Yeah. Did you want to join the Battle Club?" She pointed at the map with her pen. "Remember? It's in Accumula Town."

Cheren nodded. "I remember." He adjusted his glasses. "And I don't think so." He glanced at his Pokedex again. "I think I'll need more Pokemon before I do any competitions."

Hilda looked back down at her map. "Okay, then..." She bit the end of her pen. "I sorta want to enter, but it doesn't start for another week." She looked back up at Cheren. "If you want to go to Striaton City to get a gym badge, then you either have to go by yourself while I join the Battle Club, or wait for a week with me before in starts. Do you just want to go ahead of me?"

Cheren nodded slowly. "Okay, it's fine with me." He put down his Pokedex. "We should start moving again." He stood up. "By the way, where's Hilbert and Bianca? They left a little after we did, and with our battle and small break, they should have caught up with us by now."

Hilda shrugged. "Beats me. Maybe something held them back." She started scratching Tepig's ear. Tepig squealed happily and rubbed his head against Hilda's leg. Her love for the Fire Pig Pokemon had gotten really strong really fast.

"Well, either way, we should get to Accumula Town as soon as possible." Cheren picked up his Pokedex and put it in his pocket. Hilda nodded in agreement. She started to put her map and pen away, but stopped suddenly. Tepig also stiffened, his eyes flickering back and forth.

"Hilda?" Cheren started to say. "Is something-?" Hilda held up her hand to quiet him.

"I think I hear something." Hilda said. "I'm going to check it out." She finished putting her pen and map away. "Come on, Tepig." She said. Tepig jumped up and followed his trainer through the trees.

"It's probably something you shouldn't worry about!" Cheren called after them.

"Just wait there a minute!" Hilda responded. She stopped and listened. The sound they heard started again. She and Tepig nodded at each other before taking off in that direction.

Her gaze wandered around the clearing, before stopping on a small green shape. It was moving slowly around in a circle. Quickly, she ducked behind a bush with Tepig.

"I think that's a Pokemon." She whispered. "I wonder who it is..." She pulled her Pokedex out of her bag.

"Petilil." The Pokedex said. "The Bulb Pokemon. Since they prefer moist, nutrient-rich soil, the area where Petilil live are known to be good for growing plants." Hilda looked back up at the Petilil.

It was happily singing in the glade, dancing around some flowers very gracefully.

"She's so cute!" Hilda gasped quietly. "We just have to catch her!"

Tepig nodded in agreement and jumped out from behind the bush, yelling loudly. The Petilil stopped singing and dancing, surprised at Tepig for interrupting her song.

Hilda also jumped out from behind the bush. "Petilil, we want to challenge you to a battle!" The Petilil looked up at her. "You see, Tepig and I just started our journey, and we need a strong partner on our team." Hilda explained. Tepig shouted in agreement. A defensive look crossed Petilil's eyes and she said something to Tepig. Tepig nodded and stomped his foot, ready for the battle.

"Alright!" Hilda started. "Use tackle!" Tepig ran forward and cannoned into Petilil, hard. She flipped backwards and landed on her back.

"Good job, Tepig!" Hilda cheered. _"This is going to be easy!"_ She smiled to herself. "Use tackle again!" Tepig sprinted forward again, but Petilil managed to get out of the way before Tepig slammed into her. Tepig stopped running in surprise, turning his head as the leafs on Petilil's head started glowing. Her body grew a little bit, and she almost seemed older than before.

"What move is that?" Hilda wondered out loud. She shook her head. "Never mind. Tepig, use tackle!" Tepig hurried forward again. Petilil swung her head around, and a red beam flew towards Tepig. Tepig stopped running and started panting loudly before falling over. The red beam disappeared and Petilil's own body glowed, some of her injuries healed on the spot.

"Tepig, are you okay?" Hilda asked. Tepig stood up and shook himself, determined to keep going.

"Alright!" Hilda exclaimed. "Use Tail Whip!" Tepig turned his back to the Petilil and wagged his tail back and forth cutely. Petilil stared at the tail, almost seeming hypnotized.

"Use tackle!" Hilda commanded. Tepig rushed forward and slammed into Petilil. Petilil flew across the clearing and landed a few feet away.

"Yes!" Hilda cheered. "That's the way!" She grabbed an empty Pokeball from her pocket. "Go, Pokeball!" She flung the ball at the Petilil. It hit her on the head, and she vanished inside of the Pokeball.

It shook once... Hilda stared hopefully.

Twice... Tepig muttered something under his breath.

A third time... Hilda crossed her fingers.

It stopped. The center of the Pokeball turned white again.

Hilda couldn't move. "...Did we catch it?"

Tepig crept forward and investigated the ball. He turned around again, with the Pokeball balanced on the end of his nose.

Hilda giggled. "Oh, Tepig, give me that!" She couldn't stop smiling as she lifted the Pokeball from Tepig's snout.

_ "Did we really do it?"_ She wondered. She held up her Pokeball. "Come out, Petilil!"

Petilil stood up and looked up at Hilda. Relief flooded through Hilda. "Well, Petilil, you're part of our team now."

Petilil nodded, her amber eyes sparkling. Hilda reached into one of the side pockets of her bag and pulled out two Oran berries.

"I saw these on the side of the road not long ago, and they will heal some of your injuries." Hilda handed one to Tepig, who ate all of it quickly.

"And one for you, Petilil." Hilda placed one in front the Bulb Pokemon. She studied it for a moment, uncertain if she should eat it or not.

Tepig walked over to her and said something. Petilil looked at the Oran berry suspiciously. Tepig sighed and took a small bite of it. He grinned at her, his mouth full of the blue fruit.

She hesitated before raising the fruit to her face. She stopped and snapped at Tepig. Tepig blushed and turned around. She glared at Hilda and said something loudly, almost sounding annoyed.

Hilda tilted her head in confusion. "D-do you want something?" Petilil nodded and pointed, with her head, behind Hilda. She turned around. Nothing was there, so she turned back to Petilil, confused.

"Do you want me to turn around?" Petilil nodded. "...Why?" Petilil frowned at her. "Okay, okay!" Hilda said, turning her body around. "Calm down."

Hilda organized her bag while listening to Petilil chew her food. A thought crossed her mind_. "Petilil has no mouth. How does she eat her food?"_

Hilda was tempted to turn around. _"If you want her to trust you, listen to her simple command."_ Returning to her organizing, Hilda listened to Petilil's soft chewing, thinking of all the ways Petilil could possibly eat with out the use of a mouth.

Once Petilil was done eating, the three wandered around until they found the path. Cheren was waiting for them, leaning against a tree.

"What took you so long?" He called. "You said-" He cut himself off. "Is that a Petilil?"

Hilda nodded proudly. "Isn't it just the best?" She crouched down next to Petilil. "This is my friend, Cheren." She told Petilil. Petilil nodded. She must have felt uncomfortable, because she hid behind Hilda's leg.

Hilda reached down to pick up the plant-like Pokemon. "It's alright, Petilil." She held Petilil in her arms and Tepig jumped onto Hilda's head. "We'd better get going." She said.

Cheren nodded in agreement. "Right. Let's go."

They walked in silence for a long time. Petilil must have gotten bored of being carried, because she jumped out of Hilda's arms and began walking. Tepig even fell asleep onto of her head. Hilda was also getting bored of the non-stop walking. Cheren asked every once in a while how far away Accumula Town was. Suddenly, they came to a fork in the road.

"Which way, Hilda?" Cheren asked. She lifted the sleeping Tepig off of her head, careful not to wake him.

"Let's see..." She studied the map. "We can get to Accumula Town by taking either path, but if we go left, we'll get there faster." Cheren looked down the path.

"Okay." He said. "We'll go left."

After about ten minutes of walking, Cheren stopped her. "Look." He said. A sign was stapled to a tree a couple of yards away. "'Road closed.'" He read.

"What?!" Hilda cried. The Tepig she was holding stirred, and raised his head sleepily. Hilda stroked his back as she continued. "But- but if we turn around and go the other way, it will take much longer!" She complained.

Cheren shrugged. "We have no other choice. We have to turn around." He started to turn, but Hilda grabbed his arm. He stopped and looked at her.

"We could go off of the road." She said, the idea crossing her mind.

Cheren looked over Hilda's shoulder into the forest. "It's not safe." He said, not looking for an argument.

"Come on, Cheren! The other way will take a whole day to travel!" She said. "If we go off, we-"

Cheren cut her off. "Hilda, I want to get to Accumula town as much as you do, but-"

This time Hilda cut him off. "Good! Then let's go!" She took off running to the forest. Hilda heard him calling for her to come back, but she knew Cheren would follow her after a while. So she ran deeper into the wilderness, until the closed road was far behind her.

**Author's note:**

**So, Hilda wants to stray off of the road into the unknown forest. Is that really a good idea? Getting to Accumula Town is at the top of her list of thing to do. How will she get along with her newly caught Petilil? And what ever happened to Bianca's Snivy? Find out in the next chapter!**

**(Also, have some pity on me! I noticed halfway through the chapter that Petilil has no mouth, so I have no idea how she managed to eat that berry!)**

**Please leave a review! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible! **


	5. Hanging out at Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and make no profit from it.**

Hilbert's POV

Hilbert and Bianca finally reached Hilbert's house. Bianca burst through the door, leaving Hilbert outside, with barely any breath left. As he panted, he heard Bianca's worried voice from inside.

"Please, Mrs. Black! You have to help my Snivy!" Her words held fear. "He- he got really injured while Hilbert and I were battling! Please, please, please help him!"

Hilbert's mom hushed her. "Calm down, Bianca. I'll take a look." Bianca thanked her as Hilbert dragged himself onto the porch. Oshawott jumped out of his arms and walked slowly to the door. He looked over his shoulder at Hilbert, as if asking for permission to enter.

"Go... ahead." Hilbert wheezed. They had sprinted about a mile, and honestly, Hilbert had never been much of a runner.

After gulping down as much air as possible, Hilbert walked into his house and slumped over on the couch. Oshawott ran over to him and jumped on the couch as well, his eyes wandering curiously around the living room.

"Hey, Oshawott." Oshawott stopped staring and turned his attention to his trainer. "You're worried about Snivy, aren't you?" Oshawott nodded, his dark eyes worried. "Well, we can watch my mom take care of him; she's really good at nursing all kinds of Pokemon back to perfect health!"

Oshawott shrugged, and it occurred to Hilbert that Oshawott might be blaming himself for Snivy's injuries.

Hilbert patted his head. "Hey, it's not your fault, you know." Oshawott looked up at him. "Accidents happen, and this one is just very unlikely." Hilbert explained. "Nobody blames you, Oshawott." He winked. "Plus, I bet Snivy will want to thank you when he wakes up." Oshawott looked away. "Without you, we'd still be picking through that bramble bush right now!" Oshawott gave a small smile and nodded. "Now, let's go see if your friend is okay."

Hilbert stood up and Oshawott jumped onto his shoulder. The two walked across the room and down the hall. Nobody was there, so Hilbert walked into his mother's medicine room. Bianca was sitting on one of the chairs with a small glass of water in her hand. Mrs. Black had her back turned as she worked hard on Snivy's injuries.

Oshawott jumped off of Hilbert's shoulder and ran over to the table Snivy was on. Mrs. Black stopped her work in surprise and looked down at the Oshawott.

"Hello, Oshawott." She said. She lifted the otter up and placed him on the bed the Grass Snake Pokemon was on. "Snivy will be fine." She promised.

"Thanks, Mom." Hilbert said, walking over to the bed. Bianca also stood up, worry stuck to her face.

"Thanks, Mrs. Black." She said.

Mrs. Black sighed. "You children should know better than to have a battle far away from a Pokemon Center. Especially with new Pokemon." She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "You two are lucky I got a job at a Pokemon Center after I left collage." She frowned at the trainers. "Be careful next time!"

Bianca and Hilbert lowered their heads in shame.

"Sorry." They said in unison. Mrs. Black guided them to the door.

"All your Snivy needs now is some sleep." She told Bianca. "He doesn't have any major wounds, except for one under his eye." Oshawott jumped onto Hilbert's shoulder. "Other than that, everything is fine, Bianca."

Bianca sighed in relief. "Thank goodness!" She and Hilbert walked down the hall as Mrs. Black closed the door.

"Do you want something to eat, Bianca?" Hilbert asked.

Bianca nodded. "I guess I forgot to eat lunch." She admitted. She looked out the window at the evening sky. "Now it's time for dinner."

The three headed to the kitchen. "You can get something out of the pantry." Hilbert told Bianca. He opened up a different door above the oven. "My mom keeps all kinds of Pokemon food up here." He told his Pokemon. He picked out a bag and poured some of it in a bowl for Oshawott. "Here you go. Enjoy!" Oshawott ate the first piece hesitantly, but after he tasted it, he started gobbling the rest up.

Hilbert sat at the table with Bianca. She had picked out a bag of chips, and had already started eating them. Hilbert joined her, until his mom appeared at the end of the hall and took the chips away.

"Your not going to eat only chips for dinner." She said before cooking some spaghetti. After that was ready, they ate quietly, until Mrs. Black broke the silence.

"What really happened to Snivy?"

"Oh, well," Bianca gave a quick summery of how her Snivy fell into the brambles.

While Bianca was talking, Hilbert's gaze drifted over to his Oshawott, who had just finished eating. _"What would have happened if Oshawott fell into the brambles?"_ Hilbert realized he would have done just about anything to rescue the Sea Otter Pokemon. No wonder Bianca had ripped up her own hands just to free her Snivy. _"Is that what being a trainer is all about? Caring for your Pokemon?"_

Mrs. Black must have noticed her son staring at his Pokemon. "Are you glad you chose Oshawott?" She asked.

Hilbert spun around in surprise. "Y-yeah!" He exclaimed. "Why would I not?"

She shrugged. "I wasn't suggesting that you might regret your decision. I'm just glad you're happy!"

Hilbert forced himself to calm down. _"She is my mother after all..."_

Bianca spoke up. "Excuse me, but do you know how long it will take for Snivy to heal?" She asked.

"Not very long." She replied. "If everything turns out okay, you two can leave tomorrow." She picked up her empty plate. "And while we're here, I'd like to take a look at your Oshawott, Hilbert."

A defensive look crossed Hilbert's eyes. "Why?" He asked. "There's nothing wrong with my Oshawott!" Mrs. Black rolled her eyes.

"Remember, Oshawott battled, too. It needs to be healed as well as much as Snivy does." She walked over to the kitchen and put her dish in the sink. She reached down and lifted Oshawott off the floor. "Don't forget to clean up your dishes."

"Yes, ma'am." said Hilbert. He and Bianca finished their meals in silence. Once the two were done, they cleared their plates and hung out on the couch until Mrs. Black announced that it was time for bed.

Hilbert showed Bianca to the guest room, and Oshawott and Hilbert headed to Hilbert's room.

Hilbert tried to call Oshawott back to his Pokeball, but Oshawott had already decided he'd rather be outside of his Pokeball with Hilbert.

Hilbert didn't want to argue, so he let Oshawott sleep in his bed as well. Both of them were pretty tired, so falling sleep was no problem. No problem at all.

Until the next morning.

Hilbert had overslept again, and apparently Oshawott didn't want to go downstairs without Hilbert, so he sat around in Hilbert's room. He must have gotten bored, because Hilbert woke up with a sore head, thanks to Oshawott's strong tackle attack. That put him in a bad mood pretty quickly.

Hilbert's hair was tangled up. Badly. Normally, Hilbert could care less. But his hair was to messy that his hat refused to fit over his head. So, of course he does the obvious thing and looked for his hair brush. He spent about a half an hour just looking for it. Know where it was?

On his dresser. Somehow he missed it.

After Hilbert could get his hat on his head, he went downstairs to see Bianca waiting for him on the couch.

"There you are, Hilbert!" She said. "I thought I was going to have to drag you out of bed." She fixed her skirt. "Breakfast is on the table. Hurry and eat." She added. "You overslept again and we really need to hurry if we want to get to Accumula Town by tonight."

Hilbert grunted sleepily. He slouched into one of the dining room chairs. He helped himself to some pancakes and syrup. Oshawott had climbed on the oven and was digging through the pantry until he found the bag of Pokemon food Hilbert gave him the other night.

Once he found it, Oshawott jumped off of the oven and sat down in the middle of the kitchen and started eating out of the bag.

Once the two had their fill, Hilbert stuffed the bag of Oshawott's food into his bag and cleared his plate. "We're ready, Bianca." He said.

"Good." she replied, jumping off the couch. "Your mom gave Snivy back to me. She said to keep him in his Pokeball for a while." Her eyes became sad. "He'll be fine, but he has a nasty scar under his eye and on his tail."

Hilbert nodded. "Okay." He looked around. "Where is my mom, anyway?"

"She went to the store to run an errand." Bianca shrugged. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" She ran towards to door.

Hilbert turned to his Oshawott. "Ready?"

Oshawott nodded and jumped on Hilbert's shoulder. Leaving his house once more, he made his way to the door. The morning air was cool, hinting autumn would be coming very soon.

Hilbert turned to his house once more. _"Hopefully, next time I see you, I'll be champion of the Unova region."_ Being champion has been his goal for a very long time, and nothing was ever going to stop him.

"Hilbert, are you coming?" Bianca yelled to him.

"Uh-huh." He said before running to his friend. Her eyes were excited.

"Now that we know what Pokemon battles are like, we can be more careful when we battle again." She said. "Once we get to Accumula Town, of course." she added.

"Yeah. Mom told us to take it easy until we reach Accumula."

"And until we become better trainers." Bianca added.

"Yeah." Hilbert said. "And to become better trainers, we have to battle more. Which reminds me, I want to join the Battle Club."

Bianca beamed at him. "Really? I wanted to enter, too!" She clapped her hands. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun! I can hardly wait to get there now!" She started running down the road. "Come on, Hilbert! We can't waste anymore time here in Nuvema!"

Hilbert felt himself start to smile. "_She's back to her old self, now that she knows her Snivy is okay."_ He started running after Bianca. _"I'm glad Snivy's okay, too. Now all that's left to do is get to Accumula Town, and the real adventure will begin."_

**Now that Snivy has been healed, the two friends can restart their trip to Accumula Town. What will happen when they arrive? Hilbert might not like the fact that Hilda is also signing up for the Battle Club. How will the two rivals deal with each other there? And what did happen to Hilda after straying off the path? Find out in the next chapter! **

**By the way, I might not post the next chapter in a while. School just started for me, so homework and studying will take up a lot of my time. It will come, though!**

**Please review! **


	6. New Friends and New Foes

**Hey, all! Sorry for the REALLY late post! I have more detail about the delays on my profile, so check it out if you are really angry! Also, to avoid confusion, I'm going to mention now that the routes in my story are not super short like the routes in the game. Each of them are at least a couple of miles long. Enjoy this chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon game, or TV show, or the comic. I just like the series. **

**(Quick shout out before we start: Thanks XxDark-WritterXx, Arcanewriter17, and RosaMeiWhite2! You guys are awesome!)**

Hilda's POV

Hilda watched the early sun rise from her small bed in the Pokemon Center. She had been pretty tired from her hike the other day, but she and Cheren made it to Accumula Town before the sun had set. (Hilda decided to be nice to her friend and didn't rub in the fact it was HER idea to stray off the path.) They had rented separate rooms in the Pokemon Center before they left their Pokemon with Nurse Joy and went to dinner. Neither had realized how exhausted they were until they picked up their Pokemon, who were now fully healed. They said goodnight to each other and Hilda, Tepig, and Petilil went to their room, falling asleep almost immediately.

Hilda had just woken up, but Tepig and Petilil were still sound asleep. She got out of her bed as silently as possible and went to her window to get a better view of the dawn.

She watched for a minute, but eventually, her eyelids decided to get heavy, and she started nodding off, sleep once again claiming her...

Hilda woke up to the sound of knocking at the door. She yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Coming!" she shouted, her voice cracking badly. Hilda looked out the window. The sun was high in the sky already, no longer the sunrise Hilda had been originally watching.

Hilda jumped up. Her head spun from the sudden change of position, but she shook her head to clear it. She checked her hair briefly in the mirror. She had slept in her ponytail, which resulted in a natural disaster. She wanted to fix it before anyone saw it, but the knock came again.

Forcing herself to forget her hair, she opened the door to her room. Nurse Joy stood waiting at the door. "Good morning, Hilda." She said. She eyed Hilda's hair. "Is this a good time?"

Hilda blushed in embarrassment. "I-it's fine." She said. "Did you need something?"

Nurse Joy shook her head. "No, nothing is wrong. You were just taking a long time to get out of bed, so I decided to check on you." She smiled. "Breakfast will end soon, so you and your Pokemon might want to hurry before we close it." She started to leave. She stopped suddenly and turned around to face her again. "Also, your friend left early this morning. He told me he was in a rush and had to leave quickly, and to tell you he wished you luck at the Battle Club."

"R-really?" Hilda couldn't help but to feel offended. _"He left without saying good-bye to me?"_ Hilda knew that she might not see him again for the rest of her journey. She also knew Cheren was aware of that, as well.

Hilda thanked Nurse Joy and turned back to her room. Petilil and Tepig were just waking up, so Hilda started working on the calamity her hair had become. After brushing and pulling and grunting, her hair was finally knot-free. For the most part. By that time, Tepig and Petilil were fully awake, so the trio headed to the cafeteria for breakfast.

Once they got there, it was completely empty, except for a couple of people. Hilda grabbed some Pokemon food for Tepig and Petilil and some pancakes with Mago berries on it. She looked around for a place to sit, which wasn't very hard, because there was only a couple of trainers left in the cafe. One of them was feeding his Patrat some extra Mago berries from his pancake, another one was clearing her dishes, and one other was feeding a Pokemon Hilda had never seen before. The Pokemon had long light blue fur and a LOT of tails, all of which were blue at the tip. The strange Pokemon's trainer looked up at Hilda and waved her over. "Do ya want to sit with me?" She called. Hilda walked over with Tepig and Petilil following her.

"Hi." The trainer greeted her. "I'm Jojo." She nodded to the empty chair next to her.

Hilda sat down in it. "Hi." She said. "I'm Hilda."

Jojo winked at her. "You looked kinda lonely, so I decided you should sit with me!" She grinned at her.

Hilda smiled back."Thanks!" She eyed the Pokemon Jojo was feeding. "I've never seen that Pokemon before." She admitted, looking at the fox-like creature. It looked back at her, it's gorgeous crimson eyes searching her face. Hilda tried to look it up on her Pokedex, but it didn't have any information.

Jojo stroked the Pokemon's long fur. "This is my Ninetales. I call her Demon."

Hilda raised and eyebrow. "Demon?"

"She was my very first Pokemon." She patted Demon's head. "I've known her since she was an egg, given to me by my uncle." She gave Hilda a sad smile. "He passed away the day Vulpix hatched."

Hilda gasped. "I'm so sorry!"

She shook her head. "It's not your fault. He was a great man. I vowed to make Vulpix as strong as possible. When I evolved her, she got even stronger. I named her Demon, because the first trainer I beat with with my new Ninetales said to me, 'Wow, Jojo, that Ninetales of yours is a monster! You should name it!' So I decided to give her a name, off of what the trainer told me. Monster is too extreme, so we went with Demon. She likes it, so it all works out! Plus," she winked at Hilda. "it sounds cool." She beamed at Demon. "After that, we traveled all over Kanto, then Johto, then Sinnoh, and now Unova! We've been everywhere, meeting new friends and saying good-bye to old. But Demon and I, we've been together forever!" She picked up her glass of Oran juice and sipped it thoughtfully. "Now, Hilda, it's your turn to tell me about your journeys and why you're a trainer."

Hilda blushed. "Well, I just started my Pokemon journey, I haven't been anywhere, except Route One and here."

Jojo smirked. "Nobody's been as far as I've been." She said. "But, I've always liked a good story. Amuse me."

Hilda couldn't help but to smile. "Alright, then." Tepig and Petilil stopped eating their Pokemon food and stared up at Hilda curiously.

Hilda cleared her throat. "Well, it began when on a dark night..."

**(Flashback)**

Hilda poked her head around a small tree growing in Route One. She was seven years old, and her mother had told her multiple times to never go off the road in Route One. But Hilbert dared her to disobey her mother and wander in the wilderness. Cheren knew it was a bad idea and doing it could put her life in danger. But Hilda wanted to show her rival that she is much better than he is and ever will be. So she sneaked away one late afternoon.

Now it was starting to get dark, and Hilda regretted listening to Hilbert. She wanted her mom, or to see the road again, or anything, besides the dark trees.

A Tranquill chirped suddenly, making her jump. A bush not far away from her started shaking. She backed away from it, but her foot got snagged on a crooked root. She screamed as she fell to the ground. She landed hard on her backside and pain paralyzed her for a moment. She sat still, partly from pain and partly from fear of tripping again. A loud screech hit Hilda's ears. Terror seized her and she stood up and ran, no longer caring about tripping or the sharp pain in her leg.

Branches scratched her face, but she didn't care. All Hilda wanted was to get out of the forest. She was so busy running, she didn't notice the large shape in front of her, until she ran right into it. She ricocheted off it, her small body shaking. The shape moved, and narrow yellow eyes glared at Hilda. She backed up, her blood running cold. _"A Scolipede."_ Hilda remembered reading something about the dangerous Pokemon in a book.

It roared, furious at Hilda for running into it. Hilda shrieked, her high-pitched voice ringing through the night. She turned tail and and fled as quickly as a seven year old could run.

After running for a while, she dared to turn around, only to see the angry Scolipede running behind her, hot on her trail. She wailed again, tears streaming down her face. She ran faster, but it was no use. She could feel it's warm breath on the back of her neck. A sudden pain shot in her leg, and the terror and agony became to much for the young Hilda.

She collapsed on the ground, sobbing. The Pokemon sized her up, preparing a powerful attack. Hilda squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the worst. She waited a minute longer, but when nothing hurt her, she hesitantly opened one eye. What she saw took her breath away. A huge shape towered over the Scolipede, stopping it in it's tracks. It's eyes grew huge. The big Pokemon growled at the Scolipede. The Scolipede ducked it's head and shrank away from the dark figure, before sinking into the shadows.

Hilda stared in awe at the place the Scolipede had vanished. Her gaze shifted from the shadows to the Pokemon that had saved her. It turned it's large head and locked eyes with Hilda. Hilda stared at it's red eyes for what felt like days. The Pokemon suddenly spread it's giant wings and disappeared into the night.

**(End of Flashback)**

"I had never seen any Pokemon like that." Hilda explained. "I want to meet that same Pokemon and thank it for saving me." She gazed down at her Pokemon. "Now that I'm on an official journey, I can find it again."

Jojo and Demon stared at Hilda. "Wow..." Jojo spoke up. "Have you ever considered writing an autobiography?"

"Hilda laughed. "No one would believe me." She admitted. "I told my mother what happened, and all she was concerned about was my scratches." She rubbed her fingers across her leg. "I still have a small scar from that."

Jojo's eyes widened. "Really? Can I see?"

"Yeah, it's right-"

"HEY!" The sudden yell came from across the room. Both Hilda and Jojo's head turned. A boy was running to the cafeteria door. "That's my Pokemon!" He yelled.

"What was that?" Jojo asked.

"I don't know." Hilda said. "But we should find out." Tepig jumped onto her shoulder. "Come on!"

She scooped up Petilil and ran after the boy. _"This can't be good..."_ Hilda thought. The girls followed the boy's yelling to outside of the Pokemon Center. "Please! Come back!" He shouted, waving his arms wildly.

Hilda and Jojo caught up to him. "What's going on?" Jojo demanded. The boy turned around and faced the girls.

"They stole my Patrat!" He wailed. They continued pursuing the thieves. "Please, stop!"

The thieves kept going. From what Hilda could see, there were only two of them, so if they had to battle, the thieves would be outnumbered by one.

They disappeared into an ally. Hilda, Jojo, and the boy followed. They rounded the corner to a dead end. The thieves were nowhere to be seen.

Hilda looked around, confused. "Where did they go?" She said quietly. Tepig jumped off of her shoulder and started sniffing the ground.

"That's strange..." Jojo peeked behind a box. "I thought for sure they came this way..." Petilil wandered to the back of the dark ally.

The boy sniffed. "My-my Patrat..." He narrowed his eyes. "Give him back!" He yelled. He looked behind a trash can. "Patrat, if you can hear me, say something!"

Everyone looked for a couple of minuets. No thieves were hiding behind any of the unwanted rubble. There were no Patrat cries either. "I-I don't think your Patrat is here." Jojo said, her brown eyes regretful. "Maybe they snuck into a different ally when we weren't looking."

"Yeah..." Said the boy. "Maybe." They turned to go. Petilil suddenly let out a high squeal. Everyone's heads turned. The small Pokemon had vanished.

"Petilil?" Hilda called out, confused. A small laugh sounded from above them. "Oh, is this YOUR Pokemon?" a sneer greeted them. They all looked up. Two people stood on top of a building, not far above them. They both wore blue and white costumes with a large "P" symbol across both of their chests. Their faces were similar, too. They both had identical blue eyes and the same ginger hair. And they were both smugly smirking at the young trainers. But the most obvious thing they had was a small net. In it was two Pokemon. A Patrat and Petilil were struggling to escape.

"Patrat!" Cried the boy.

"Petilil!" Shouted Hilda. The Pokemon were trying to escape, but their efforts were useless.

"Give them back!" Yelled Jojo. Beside her, Demon growled.

One of the thieves snorted. "Do yall really think we'll give up these fine Pokemon we tried so hard to capture?" She sneered. "Ya jokin', right?"

The other one grinned. "She's right. Team Plasma doesn't do what others want us to do. We especially don't listen to little runts like you!"

Hilda tilted her head. "Team Plasma? What's that?"

The woman gasped. "Are ya tellin' me yall never heard of Team Plasma, the best villains in all of Unova?" She chortled. "Yall more lame then I thought!"

"I've heard of you!" Jojo yelled. "Your leader gave a speech this morning in Accumula Town about the relationship between humans and Pokemon! You said that humans and Pokemon do not belong together! I think that's a stupid opinion!" All of Demon's blue tails twitched, agreeing with what her trainer said.

"You know what I think?" growled the man. "I think you're a worthless brat!" He noticed Demon. "Interesting..." he trailed off. His eyes met the woman's. They nodded. "Let's bail, Mae. We've got better things to do than argue with these kids." They turned and fled.

"Wait!" The boy yelled. "Patrat!"

"Petilil!" Hilda yelled.

"Don't worry, they're not getting away that easily!" Jojo grabbed one of her Pokeballs. "Come out, Don!" She released the Pokeball, and a white bird came out. It winked at his trainer and waited for a command.

"Follow them!" Jojo told it. It spread it's wings and took to the sky. She turned back to Hilda. "My Togekiss is sure to find those Team Plasma grunts! Let's go!"

It wasn't hard for the Togekiss to find the thieves. He signaled to Jojo, and the trainers followed it's signals.

"They went this way!" Jojo took the lead. They dodged and weaved between people and buildings, but not long after, their breaths were becoming gasps. The only thing keeping Hilda going was the fact the Team Plasma grunts could do anything they want to Petilil.

_"I've... got... to keep... going... if... I want... to see... Petilil... again!"_ Hilda couldn't bear to think of what the crooks could be doing to her Pokemon. _"I just... hope she's... okay..."_

"There they are!" The boy yelled. Just ahead of them was Team Plasma, dragging the net with Petilil and Patrat in it.

"We're coming, Petilil!" Hilda shouted as loud as she could. From on top of her head, Tepig yelled just as loud, to make sure Petilil heard.

The Plasma grunts sped up. "We're losing them!" The boy wailed.

"Don't worry!" Jojo told him. "I've got a plan!" She turned her head up to her Togekiss. "Don, use Aura Sphere!"

Don put two of his wings together immediately. A small blue ball of energy appeared in them. Yelling loudly, he fired it at the Plasma grunts. They both stopped to avoid getting hit, covering their faces. Dust flew up in their faces, blinding them.

Given the advantage, the trainers ran forward. The girl glared at them, wiping debris out of one eye. "Ya leave us no choice!" She grabbed a Pokeball. "Come on, Purrloin!"

The boy also grabbed a Pokeball. "You, as well, Blitzle!"

Two Pokemon jumped out of their Pokeballs. One of them had dark purple fur and a long fork-like tail. It extended it's claws and swiped at the air. The other Pokemon next to it bucked it's back legs into the air and stomped. It sent electrical sparks into the air.

She pulled her Pokedex from her back pocket and searched the two Pokemon. Jojo waved her Togekiss back to the ground. "Thanks for your help, Don!" She called him back to his ball. "Alright, Demon! We need to show them they can't steal other people's Pokemon!" She pushed her bangs to one side. "Use Flamethrower on Blitzle!" Demon growled, threw her head back, and breathed deeply, fire coming from her jaw.

"Dodge, Blitzle!" commanded the Team Plasma grunt. The Blitzle jumped to one side, but clumsily knocked Purrloin to the ground.

"HEY!" Purrloin's trainer snapped her head to the side. "Now why'd ya go 'n do that, huh Jason?!" She punched him in the gut. He bent over, winded. He dropped the net in surprise. "I told ya not to crash into my Purrloin!" Jason gasped for breath.

The three trainers stared, unsure what to do. "What idiots..." Hilda muttered. She noticed the dropped net. _"What if I..."_ She dashed forward suddenly, causing Tepig to fall off her head. She bent down to grab the net, but Jason caught her arm. "Sorry, but that's mine!" Hilda doubled back, trying to escape his grasp, but he held tight.

"Let go!" She pleaded. Jason smirked. Tepig rushed forward and tackled the Team Plasma grunt's leg. His leg twitched. He glared down at Tepig and kicked him hard. Hilda gasped. "Tepig!" Angry, she chomped down hard on Jason's hand. He howled and released her.

She darted away from him. She tried to grab the net, but the other Team Plasma grunt had snatched it. She waved it teasingly in the air. "This what ya lookin' for?" The Pokemon inside squealed and Hilda glared at her. Jason grabbed for her again, but she ducked out of the way. Tepig suddenly yelled loudly and his tail started glowing. He drew in his breath and breathed out through his nose, spraying fire at Team Plasma. Hilda scrambled away from the thieves while they were distracted.

Jojo gasped. "That's ember!"

Hilda blinked in surprise. "Tepig, did you learn a new move?!" Tepig shook his tail happily. Hilda smiled. "Okay! Use ember on the net!" Tepig took a deep breath and his tail started glowing. He sprayed more fire, but aimed for the net this time. The net caught the flame, burning Petilil and Patrat free. They both ran away from the Team Plasma grunts.

"No!" The grunts tried to grab the fleeing Pokemon, but they were to slow.

"Petilil!" Hilda cried happily. Petilil ran up to Hilda and jumped into her arms. Hilda hugged her. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Jason glared at them. He was holding his bloody hand close to his chest. "You brats are really getting on my nerves!" He snarled. "Come on, Mae, we can't let them win!"

Mae glared at them. "Use scratch on Tepig, Purrloin!"

Purrloin ran forward, claws unsheathed.

"Demon, use Energy Ball!" Jojo commanded. The Ninetales opened her mouth a green ball appeared in front of it. She barked and the green ball flew forward and hit the Purrloin squarely on the head. She missed Tepig and stumbled to the side.

"Blitzle, use Quick Attack on Ninetales!" Jason commanded. Blitzle ran forward at full speed. It crashed into Demon, causing her to stumble backwards.

"Demon, use hypnosis!" Jojo commanded. Demon's eyes started glowing. The Blitzle stared into them, confused. His eyes suddenly grew sleepy and he sat down.

"Blitzle, what are you doing?!" Jason yelled. "No slacking during a battle!" The Blitzle ignored him. He yawned and closed his eyes, falling asleep. "What?!" Jason was furious. "Fine, whatever." He called Blitzle back to his ball.

"Purrloin, it's up ta us, got it?" Mae said. "Use assist!" Purrloin held up a paw. A bright ball appeared and small icicles were fired at Tepig.

"Tepig, use ember!" Hilda demanded. Tepig took a deep breath and shot small pieces of fire at the ice. On contact, the ice melted. "Now use tackle!" Tepig rushed forward at Hilda's command and slammed into Purrloin. Purrloin stumbled backwards and landed hard on it's back.

"Purrloin, are ya okay?" Mae asked, but the Devious Pokemon didn't move. It had fainted.

"Yes!" Hilda yelled happily. "You did it, Tepig!" Tepig turned to her and wagged it's tail. Petilil jumped out of her arms and congratulated him.

The Team Plasma grunts glared at her. "You won this time, scamp, but next time you won't be lucky!" Jason and Mae frowned at them a little longer, but then turned and ran away.

"See ya!" Jojo yelled after them. "I hope I never see you again!" Demon also barked after the fleeing trainers.

Tepig jumped onto Hilda's head and Petilil got comfortable in her arms. "I don't know who those fools are, but I have a feeling this isn't the last time we'll ever see them." Hilda said, her blue gaze lingering on the place the grunts had vanished.

Jojo laughed. "Who cares if we see them again or not? We'll just beat them up again!" She patted Demon's head. "With our Pokemon, we can do anything!"

Hilda looked down at her Petilil, now safe from harm. Petilil is very important to Hilda, as well as Tepig is. Seeing Team Plasma won't be a problem anymore. Like Jojo said, she'll just fight them and win. Anything to keep her precious Pokemon safe.

Hilda smiled at her new friend. "You're right, Jojo. Nothing can beat us."

**Now that Petilil and Patrat are safe with their trainers, Hilda can continue to wait for the Battle Club to start. With new friends and new enemies, we all know that Hilda's adventure will really heat up! But what will happen if (or when) Team Plasma shows up again? Will Hilda be able to fight them off like last time? Find out in the next chapter! **

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, for the major delay! I don't have writer's block, just a busy schedule! I made this one longer, obviously, so I hope you enjoyed! If you have tips or suggestions, please tell me in a review!**

**Background Information!**

**Jojo is based off of one of my real life friends! The real Jojo helped me write this chapter, so shout-out to her! (Yes, she has a FanFiction account, but she doesn't use it that often.) Jojo's Ninetales is based offo of the real Jojo's Ninetales, who has the same moves and is named Demon. It's at level 100 and is the real Jojo's best Pokemon in her party.**

**The real Jojo also has a Togekiss, but didn't name it. We named it Don on the spot, mainly because one of the main characters in the show, Dawn, has one. Yeah, it's kind of lame, but it's the best we could do in a matter of two seconds.**

**If you have any questions, feel free to ask! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
